


Драбблы

by Black_Mamba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mamba/pseuds/Black_Mamba





	

Название: Урок окклюменции  
Автор: centaury_squill  
Рейтинг: PG

Гарри Поттер становится в боевую позицию перед Северусом Снейпом: палочка поднята, а на лице застыло выражение упрямой решительности. Северус наклоняется немного вперёд, пристально глядя в глаза мальчишке. Что так упорно он пытается скрыть такого, чего Мастеру зелий не положено видеть? 

– Legilimens! 

Под венком из омелы с глупым выражением лица стоит Поттер. К нему подходит темноволосая девушка (если Северус не ошибается, студентка Райвенкло). Глаза её на мокром месте. Оказавшись в объятиях Поттера, она начинает лить слёзы и всхлипывать. 

Северус отступает, презрительно кривя губы. 

Когда всё это закончится, то он покажет поганцу, каким должен быть настоящий поцелуй.

 

Название: Его глаза  
Автор: tamara_severia  
Рейтинг: PG

Когда дверь открылась, чтобы пропустить в кабинет новоприбывшего, она невольно задержала взгляд на своем заместителе. Его лицо смягчилось, губы едва сдерживали улыбку, а глаза… Его глаза загорелись внутренним светом. Да, сейчас в их тёмной глубине ясно читались все те эмоции, которые он тщетно пытался скрыть: страсть, желание, надежда… В его глазах больше не было пустоты, её место заняли тепло и нежность…

Минерва МакГоннагал едва сдержала улыбку. Да, Северус Снейп влюбился. Это было очевидно. Откашлявшись, она перевела взгляд на посетителя:  
– Добро пожаловать обратно в Хогвартс, мистер Поттер.

 

Название: Заплатить по счетам  
Автор: abbybanks  
Рейтинг: PG  
Саммари: У всего есть своя цена.

Сколько Северус себя помнил, подарки никогда не доставались ему даром.

Подарком Лили была дружба, а ценой её стали предательство и отвращение к самому себе.

Даром Риддла было чувство значимости, а взамен он заклеймил тело Северуса и его душу.

Дамблдор даровал ему убежище, и Северус оплатил и этот счёт, став предателем. Убийцей.

Теперь Гарри предлагает ему своё сердце, тело и душу. Добровольно, искренне, безраздельно.

И, естественно, это тоже имеет свою цену. Гарри необходимо его доверие. Он хочет, чтобы в него верили и доверяли ему.

И Северус размышляет о том, что очень скоро, в один прекрасный день он, возможно, согласится заплатить за подарок Гарри.

 

Название: Проклятие  
Автор: drachenmina  
Рейтинг: PG-13

– Поттер! Мать вашу! Что вы забыли в моей кровати?!

– Но, Северус… Разве ты не помнишь? Господи… наверное, то проклятие покалечило тебя сильнее, чем мы думали.

– Что?!

– Один из студентов нечаянно попал в тебя проклятием. Ты хочешь сказать, что действительно не помнишь, что мы любовники?

– Какой бред!

– Расскажи мне последнее, что ты помнишь.

– Как вы закончили отработку, а потом я отправился спать. В полном одиночестве.

– Северус, это произошло несколько месяцев назад. Эм… а может нам… ну… ты понимаешь… и тогда ты всё вспомнишь?

– Хм. Возможно, стоит попробовать.

………………………………

– Поттер?

– А?

– Ты меня обманул, не так ли?

– Э-э-э…

– Двести баллов Гриффиндору.

Название: В темноте  
Автор: drachenmina  
Пейринг: Северус Снейп/Гарри Поттер   
Рейтинг: PG-13 

Комментарий переводчика: переведен в подарок Rene.

В темноте неважно, что его нос слишком большой, губы слишком тонкие, а кожа желтоватая и в рытвинах. В темноте Гарри не видит, что худое тело человека, лежащего рядом, покрыто шрамами, волосы на груди начинают седеть, а лицо – некрасивое даже в юности – сейчас изрезано морщинами от долгих лет страданий и расплаты за грехи.

В темноте он может быть по желанию Гарри кем угодно: молодым, привлекательным и достойным любовником для спасителя волшебного мира. 

И поэтому Северус никак не может понять, почему Гарри настаивает на том, чтобы заниматься любовью при свете.

 

Название: Три капли  
Автор: bethbethbeth  
Пейринг: Северус Снейп/Гарри Поттер   
Рейтинг: PG-13   
Жанр: романс

Комментарий переводчика: переведено по случаю челленджа "Улыбнись!" на снарри-форуме на вызов: «Признание в любви»

– Я люблю тебя, – шепчет он, проводя губами по скуле юноши, чуть колючей от пробивающейся щетины. – Я так тебя люблю.

– Знаю, – нежно отвечает Гарри. – Я тоже тебя люблю.

Северус отводит волосы со лба Гарри.  
– Ты такой красивый, – тихо говорит он. – Пожалуйста, никогда не оставляй меня.

– Никогда не оставлю.

– Удержи меня.

*

Кто поверит, что Северус Снейп может сказать такое? Даже сам зельевар в это не верит.

Годами суровый Мастер зелий пытался рассказать о чувствах, которые хранило его сердце, но какой-то непонятный страх останавливал его.

Пока Северус не нашёл выход.

*

Каждый вечер Гарри делает чай.

А Северус добавляет три капли Веритасерума.

 

Название: Тонкая линия  
Автор: alisanne  
Пейринг: Северус Снейп/Гарри Поттер  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: романс  
Комментарий переводчика: переведено по случаю челленджа "Улыбнись!" на снарри-форуме на вызов: «Первое свидание».

– Что? – рявкнул Северус с явным недоверием в голосе.

– Ты поужинаешь со мной? – повторил Гарри.

Зельевар так резко вскочил с места, что на столе задребезжали все склянки.  
– Поттер, это низко даже для тебя, – прошипел он. – Не знаю, что за игру ты ведёшь, но я в ней участвовать не собираюсь.

Гарри спокойно посмотрел на него.  
– Это не игра, но я знал, что тебе потребуются доказательства. Они будут. А пока обдумай моё предложение.

Северус прищурился.  
– Думаешь, я поверю, что ты хочешь общаться со мной? Да ты меня целую вечность ненавидел!

Гарри пожал плечами.  
– Я передумал.

– Никуда я не пойду!

– Пойдёшь.

*

Вечером Северусу всё ещё не давала покоя мысль о том, что имел в виду Поттер, говоря о непонятных «доказательствах».

Тихо бормоча что-то себе под нос, он налил стакан огневиски и с «Ежедневным пророком» устроился в любимом кресле.

Сделав глоток, зельевар начал просматривать страницы, не вникая в их смысл, снова мысленно прокручивая разговор с Поттером.

«Он говорил так искренне, но это же просто невозможно…»

Внимание Северуса привлекло его собственное имя, проскользнувшее в статье, и он с волнением прочитал текст. Мужчина пришёл в бешенство.  
– Поттер! Я его убью! – проревел он и вылетел из квартиры.

*

Гарри услышал крик и улыбнулся. Долго ждать не пришлось.

– Поттер!!!

Досчитав до десяти, он открыл дверь.  
– Да, Северус? – вежливо поинтересовался он.

– Что это всё значит?! – завопил Снейп, размахивая номером «Пророка», на который Гарри даже не взглянул.

– Разве в статье неясно написано? – спросил он, впуская Северуса.

– Ты хоть понимаешь, как это выглядит со стороны?

– Как будто мы встречаемся, – ответил Гарри. – А так как я надеюсь, что мы…

– Ты сказал Скитер, что хочешь со мной встречаться?

Гарри улыбнулся.  
– Это доказывает, что ты мне действительно небезразличен. Да ещё ты сам пришёл ко мне.

– Какой же ты идиот! – прорычал Северус.

*

Гарри ахнул, когда Северус прижал его к стене.   
– Я не позволю делать из меня дурака! – сердито прошипел Снейп.

Гарри прищурился.  
– А я и не делаю, – сказал он. – Я серьёзно.

Северус фыркнул.  
– Серьёзно? Ты?

– Да, Господи!.. Это же просто одно несчастное свидание!

Зельевар улыбнулся, и гриффиндорец затаил дыхание.  
– Неужели? – шелковым голосом произнёс он. – Давай проверим, насколько мы подходим друг другу, а?

Впившись в рот Гарри, Северус сам удивился, что поцелуй, который должен был подавить и унизить, обернулся чувственным удовольствием. Через несколько мгновений мужчина отстранился, глядя в затуманенные глаза Гарри.  
– Зайдёшь за мной в семь. И без опозданий.

 

Название: Слова  
Автор: Mac aka ausmac  
Пейринг: Северус Снейп/Гарри Поттер  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: романс, ангст

Комментарий переводчика: переведено по случаю челленджа "Улыбнись!" на снарри-форуме на вызов: «Признание в любви» для Дорианы Грей.

В слизеринском пособии по выживанию не было ничего о том, как надо влюбляться. Ни сносок, ни введений, ни определений, ни правил, ни предписаний. Даже само слово «любовь» не упоминалось. И нигде не было ни намёка на отношения с Поттером.

Обречённость… именно такое слово как нельзя лучше подходило к этому событию. Обречённость. Крушение. Самообман. Потеря. Так много проклятых слов. «Идиот ты, Северус».

У него не было опыта в налаживании отношений, не было рецепта, как вести себя, ведь это не очередное зелье. Каждый шаг вперёд сопровождался агонией. В их связи боль рука об руку шла с наслаждением. Они узнавали, как ранить друг друга и как больше никогда не причинять боль. Их совместная жизнь превратилась в один оголённый нерв. Они притирались друг к другу, пока не научились сосуществовать, не раня в самое сердце.

Но когда агония достигала пика, когда он уже думал, что больше не в состоянии ни давать, ни брать, Гарри открывал глаза, как сейчас, и сонно улыбался, именно этой улыбкой, и Северус прогонял прочь все сомнения и склонялся, чтобы попробовать на вкус знакомое местечко за теплым ушком и чуть ниже на шее. Он вдыхал искренность и силу, которыми был пронизан Гарри. Весь мой, и всё остальное уже неважно.

Это было сродни магии, будто невербальное заклинание. «Слова излишни», – понял Северус, лежа в тёплых объятьях любимого. Язык тела говорил за него, каждый день признаваясь в любви.

 

Название: Четыре мгновенья после войны  
Автор: AbstractConcept  
Пейринг: Северус Снейп/Гарри Поттер  
Рейтинг: PG-13/R

Комментарий переводчика: переведено по случаю челленджа "Улыбнись!" на снарри-форуме на вызов: «Первый поцелуй».

Драббл 1. Холод

Саммари: паб уже закрывается, и Гарри собирается идти домой.

*

– После войны я позволил ему жить у меня, потому что от него все шарахались. Со мной безопасно… Я ему не надоедаю… Но не могу понять, почему он согласился!

Бармен кивнул.

– Он редко выходит на улицу – дома варит зелья на заказ и отправляет их с совами. Я сам покупаю ему всё необходимое, как сегодня, – Гарри вздохнул. – Он такой холодный! Такой сдержанный!

«Он ненавидит меня…»

– Как-то странно, что единственный человек, в чьём обществе я себя нормально чувствую, вообще не хочет меня видеть.

– Сэр, вам уже достаточно. Помочь вам добраться домой?

«Ничего не достаточно. Мне так холодно внутри, ужасно холодно».

– Нет…

«Он не человек, а глыба льда».

Драббл 2. Жар

Саммари: за окном темно, и Снейп ждёт, когда Гарри вернётся домой.

*

Я стал жить с Поттером после войны, потому что он сильный волшебник. Некоторые сомневались в доказательствах моей преданности Свету, другим было всё равно. А здесь я был в безопасности. Только не пойму, почему он на это пошёл.

Я всё время поглядывал на часы. Обычно он никогда не опаздывал. Возможно, что-то случилось.

Только я подошёл к двери, как она сама отворилась. Он стоял на пороге с пакетами в руках, весь в снегу, щеки и губы покраснели от мороза.

Я притянул его ближе и поцеловал. Сам не знаю почему.

Он изумлённо уставился на меня, к его густым тёмным ресницам прилипли снежинки.

Я растаял.

Мальчишка был чистым огнём.

Драббл 3. Последняя битва

Саммари: Гарри и Снейп сражаются в последний раз.

*

У их ног разбилась бутылка сливочного пива. Вцепившись друг в друга, они целовались. В зелёных глазах Гарри пылал огонь.

Они ощупью добрались до спальни, а потом до кровати, оставив входную дверь открытой нараспашку.

Гарри жаркими губами исследовал шею Северуса.

Длинными прохладными пальцами Снейп стянул с Гарри брюки.

Они царапались, тискали друг друга и пинались.

Целью было захватить контроль. Оба хотели его заполучить, и оба хотели сдаться. Каждый желал, испытывал жгучую потребность в том, чтобы овладеть другим.

Они пришли к компромиссу: Гарри сел сверху с широко разведёнными ногами, беря всё, что можно. Снейп тоже брал, но и отдавал.

В этой битве не могло быть проигравших.

Драббл 4. Равновесие 

Саммари: Гарри и Снейп обрели равновесие и достигли удовлетворения.

*

Гарри казалось, будто он плывёт на волнах удивительной мелодии, прекрасной песни, написанной «отталкивающим» мужчиной. А Снейп, полностью охваченный пламенем, вот-вот был готов распахнуть ворота рая.

Гарри выкрикнул его имя. По венам Северуса словно ураган пронёсся, и он потянулся, чтобы неловко поцеловать мальчишку.

После того, как жар спал, и стало прохладней, сонный Гарри устроил голову на изгибе локтя Снейпа, холода в груди больше не было. 

Непослушные волосы Гарри защекотали нос Снейпа. Огонь желания и неудовлетворённости угас в Северусе, оставив его расслабленным и сдержанным.

Равновесие было восстановлено.

 

Название: Сплошной обман  
Автор: drachenmina  
Пейринг: Северус Снейп/Гарри Поттер  
Рейтинг: PG

Комментарий переводчика: переведено по случаю челленджа "Улыбнись!" на снарри-форуме на вызов: «Признание в любви».

– Если ты что-то сказал, то это не повод считать сказанное истиной в последней инстанции.

– Да почти весь магический мир верит этому! Почему же ты не можешь поверить?

– Почти весь магический мир состоит из круглых идиотов, Поттер. Почти весь магический мир едва видит дальше собственного носа. 

– Может, ты и прав, но это не значит, что в этом они ошибаются.

– Сочетаться со мной браком, Поттер, с твоей стороны – не более чем акт самопожертвования, единственной целью которого было спасти меня от Азкабана. Мне, конечно, лестно слышать подобные заверения, но они излишни.

– Мерлин, Снейп! Когда же ты, наконец, поверишь, что я тебя люблю?

 

Название: Гнев  
Автор: red_day_dawning  
Пейринг: Северус Снейп/Ремус Люпин, Ремус Люпин/НМП  
Рейтинг: PG-15  
Жанр: ангст

Комментарий переводчика: переведено по случаю челленджа "Улыбнись!" на снарри-форуме на вызов: «Признание в любви».

Друг обидел, разозлил –   
Я в словах свой гнев излил.  
Враг нанес обиду мне –   
Гнев зарыл я в глубине.

Отрывок из «Древо яда», Уильям Блейк

Между ними столько всего осталось недосказанным: Северус никогда не давал Ремусу и слова вымолвить, когда он пытался объяснить, почему после смерти Дамблдора стал встречаться с Тонкс. Мастер зелий сжигал каждое письмо, которое посылал ему Люпин, и ничего не желал слушать…

*

Я убеждал себя, что сегодня вечером я абсолютно спокоен, но как ни старался, мне не удалось обмануть самого себя.

Не было ничего из ряда вон выходящего в том, что я пришёл на годовщину празднования победы над Волдемортом с новым знакомым. Понятно, что просто невозможно было противостоять этой очаровательной юности, чрезвычайно трудно противиться этим глазам, которые умоляли о большем. Безусловно, его присутствие никого не волновало. Во всём этом я почти убедил себя, пока на другом конце зала не увидел лицо Северуса. По его застывшей маске нельзя было ничего прочесть, его реакция была совершенно однозначна.

*

Его приход не стал неожиданностью. Северус заметил оборотня, как только тот переступил порог Большого зала. Снейп вовсе не жаждал его появления, в этом не было ни малейшей необходимости. Задыхаясь от ярости, он осознавал, что, невзирая на количество выпитого спиртного, приход Люпина будет подобен удару молнии, причиняя боль и вызывая дрожь в руках. 

Полной неожиданностью для зельевара стал спутник оборотня. Он был так юн, что почти годился ему в сыновья. Худощавый, темноволосый, с чёрными глазами и орлиным носом. Молодая версия Северуса Снейпа.

Зельевар одарил долгим взглядом незваного гостя и тут же переменил планы на вечер. Он поспешно ретировался, пробираясь сквозь толпу, что вызвало у гостей недоумение, заставив их на время замолчать.

*

После того, как Северус ушёл, расталкивая беседующих людей, которые преграждали путь к выходу, у меня заколотилось сердце, оно билось так бешено, что, уверен, его услышали все, в том числе и мой спутник, который заслуживал лучшего к себе отношения.

– Извини, – пробормотал я, повернувшись, чтобы взять его за руку. – Мне не следовало тебя приводить.

Он пристально посмотрел на меня, а потом ответил:  
– А мне не следовало так сильно настаивать на этом, – и ушёл, не сказав больше ни слова.

Я проводил его взглядом, понимая, что, мне следует как-то загладить свою вину. Но это подождёт. Сейчас я должен сделать нечто более важное.

*

Северус слышал, как он подошёл к двери в комнаты Мастера зелий. Он стоял снаружи в тени и смотрел, как Люпин изо всей силы колотил в дубовую дверь. Снейп ухмыльнулся, когда оборотень попытался открыть дверь заклинанием, но она не поддалась. Его усмешка поблекла, когда Ремус прокричал:  
– Северус, ну, пожалуйста, ты же знаешь, как я сожалею. И ты знаешь, что я тебя люблю. И ты единственный, кого я любил когда-либо. Открой!

– Я даже слушать тебя не желаю, оборотень, – прорычал Северус. – Слова здесь не помогут.

*

Услышав его голос, я резко повернулся от неожиданности, а потом схватил слизеринца, толкнул его к стене и с силой впился в желанный рот, чтобы губы разомкнулись, давая волю языку. Северус застыл, затем попытался оторваться от меня, чтобы не касаться бёдрами моего паха. Моя эрекция упорно прижималась к нему.

И он растаял. Его рот раскрылся, и наши языки сплелись, его твёрдый член сквозь одежду тёрся об мой. Одну руку Северус положил мне на затылок, а второй схватил за задницу.

И я тоже растаял. Вся злость, печаль и страх исчезли, все предательства и сожаления растворились, превратившись в слёзы – слёзы, которые текли по моим щекам, оставляя на наших губах солоноватый вкус и охлаждая и успокаивая горящую от поцелуев кожу. 

Февраль 2008


End file.
